


Rebuild

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: The Flash Imagines [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: Cisco helps you get out of an abusive relationship. The only problem is that he found out the one way you didn't want him to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Abusive Relationship

    You never expected it to be this bad. You were never supposed to let it get this far. Now you can’t get away from it. There’s no escape from this hole you dug yourself into. You should’ve broken up with him when you had the chance, before it got to this point. When you could’ve gotten away. Now you can’t. Now there’s no way out.

Suffocating. That’s what it feels like. Like someone is squeezing the life out of you. Maybe it feels that way because that’s what he’s doing to you. His hands, wrapped around your throat; squeezing as hard as possible. The air draining from your lungs as your hands reach up to wrap around his, trying to pry them off.

The only thing you can think about is how you’re going to cover the bruises. How you’re going to cover something that you know will be so large and dark. You can do it; this isn’t the first time. It won’t be the last.

Gasping for air as he finally drops you to the ground. You try to focus, come back to earth and stabilize yourself. You blink, tears in your eyes as you look up at his face, pleading without words. It makes him angrier, the fire in his eyes building brighter. Your vision goes black. You’re not sure you’re going to wake up; you do. The sharp jab sends pain waves through your body. It’s nothing compared to what you’re about to feel.

When did you get so close to the stairs? I guess it doesn’t matter how it happened. It happened; you’re falling. When you reach the bottom of the staircase, you’re out. Not waking up, at least not for a while. You feel the searing pain in your arm as you drift away.

You wake up, a groan leaving your lips as the pain of yesterday is remembered. You gasp when the pain in your arm reappears, and you know that you’re going to have to come up with an excuse. An excuse to tell the doctors; your friends. They can never know what’s happening. You already burden them with so much, they don’t need another thing piled up on top of it.

You cover the hand shaped bruises on your neck using makeup. The ones on your body are easy to hide under a baggy t-shirt; the ones on your arm you got from falling down the stairs. You’re happy he hasn’t bruised your wrists this time. Those are the hardest to cover. You walk into the E.R. and they check you in quickly. As they put your forearm in a cast the nurse asks you how you did it. You told her you fell down the stairs. It wasn’t a complete lie, you did fall. You just left out the part where you were pushed.

She asks you what colors you want; you choose red and yellow. You figure that it’ll humor the team, try and take the attention away from the rest of your brokenness. When you walk into the doors, they all rush up to you in a panic. You begin to panic.

“I just fell down the stairs this morning you guys, I’m okay. No concussion luckily, I just have to wait for my arm to heal.” A smile shines bright on your face. You know it’s fake; you hope that they don’t know. You’ve spent so long perfecting this. As you look up at Cisco, there’s a look in his eyes. It makes you nervous. _He knows._ You think to yourself.

Then he just smiles when your eyes meet his. It makes you smile; an actual smile. The way he delicately holds your arm as he signs the cast makes your heart flutter. He always made you feel like this; safe. Nothing like how _he_ made you feel. _He_  made you feel broken. Worthless. Unneeded.

As everyone sits down and goes back to their own business, self hatred builds inside of you. You just ask yourself a multitude of questions. Why can’t you just leave him? _You’re scared, weak, pathetic._ The answer to your first question shuts you up quickly. The worst part about not being able to get out is seeing your light every single day.

He’s your light. The only thing that makes you feel better no matter how battered, broken, and bruised you may be. He heals you mentally and in your soul, all with just a look and a smile. You wonder how he does it; has such a large hold over you. Then you realize the situation that you’re in. You realize that you’ve done it to yourself.

Everyone left except for Cisco. You remember saying goodbye but you weren’t sure where they went. You scold yourself for dazing out. You continue with your work, looking things up and writing some things down. When you get up to walk into the speed lab, your phone beeps.

“Hey Cisco, will you read that for me?” You yell into the other room, turning slightly to look through the pane of glass and seeing him smile, then laugh. As he picks up your phone however, his face drops. You stare through the window as your heart drops into your stomach. You hope it’s not what you think it is. As he looks back up at you, your theories are confirmed. The text was from _him._

He wasn’t supposed to find out like this. He wasn’t supposed to find out, period. You shouldn’t have let Cisco read that text. You should’ve realized it would be him. God, all you can think about is how stupid you are. As you stare at him through the glass, you notice the tears begin to stream down his face. Your legs move before your brain can catch up, and before you know it you’re in the room with him.

“Cisco…” You mumble, your own tears welling up. You’ve lost him. Your light has gone dark.

“How long?” He asks, his voice clearer than yours. You hear slight anger in it. Now you’re scared. Scared of what he’ll do.

“It doesn’t matter…” You try to avoid the question; it doesn’t work. You made it worse.

“Yes, y/n. It does matter. How. Long.” His arm raises up to push his hair back and out of his face, but the moment that his arm moves even an inch, your hands are at your face in defense. This makes Cisco break down. Which in result makes you break down. As you begin to apologize, repeating the phrase _I’m sorry_ like it’s a mantra, you squat down, your head falling in between your knees as tears stream down your face and sobs escape your mouth.

It doesn’t take but a second before he’s right beside you, pulling you into him. You feel his own tears fall onto your scalp, wetting your hair slightly. You hear his heartbeat. You don’t care though; all you think is that _you_ have made him cry. It was _you_. This makes you sob harder, all of the emotions that you’ve kept bottled up for the past few months are let out.

You don’t hear Barry and Caitlin come back. You can tell they do though when you hear the gasp from Caitlin; Barry taking a slight breath. When you peak up at them you see your phone in their hands. Caitlin is crying too. Your mind begins to betray you again. _Look at what you’ve done. You’ve broken your friends. This is all your fault._

It repeats in your head, over and over until it drives you insane and all you can do is beg for someone, anyone, to just say something. To just speak so that the voices will stop. So they do. They pick you up, all your pieces and broken fragments. It takes time but they put you back together again. They fix you. They put you back together.


End file.
